Baby Beluga
Baby Beluga is a Wiggles song which was heard on the Wake Up Jeff! album and was seen in Wiggledance! Live in Concert. The song was originally performed and written by Canadian children's singer, Raffi. Prologue Henry: (after Anthony and Murray does a rap song called "Five Little Joeys") Oh, I love that song about the joeys. Greg: (arriving with Captain) Ah Henry, it was great jumping, wasn't it? Henry: It certainly was, but Greg... Greg: Yes, Henry? Henry ...Could you sing a song about my friend, Baby Beluga? Greg: Sure, Henry. Who is Baby Beluga? Henry: Baby Beluga is a little whale. Greg: Oh, I see. Well Henry, what does Baby Beluga like to do? Henry: Baby Beluga loves to swim and dive and splash in the ocean. Greg: That sounds like fun, doesn't it? Anthony: (arriving wearing a blue whale-tail and holding a yellow whale-tail) Greg. Greg: Yes, Anthony. Anthony: I have a whale tail. (gives whale-tail to Greg) Greg: A whale tail! Fantastic! I'll put that on. (puts whale-tail on) Well, Henry, we're gonna do a bit of trouble here to get ready for this song, you know, for putting on the whale tails. But perhaps you could tell us how long will this song take to sing, Henry? Henry: Ooh, I'll have to do some calculations. (entering the mural clock while muttering) I'm looking at the clock on the floor. Greg: Yeah. Henry: (continues muttering while a child cries out and then stops) Ooh, I know! It'll take... a little whale. Greg: (laughing) Henry, a little whale. (Anthony, Greg, Henry and Captain Feathersword start their dance while the music starts playing. Meanwhile, Murray and Jeff arrive wearing their whale tales while holding blue and pink ribbons as waves.) Song Lyrics Greg: (singing) Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea Swim so wild and you swim so free Heaven above and sea below You're a little white whale on the go. Baby Beluga. Ah, Baby Beluga. Is the water warm, is your mother home With you so happy? Way down yonder where the dolphins play Where you dive and splash all day. Waves roll in and the wave roll out. See the water squirting out of your spout. Baby Beluga. Ah, Baby Beluga. Sing your little song, sing for all your friends. We'd like to hear you. Anthony: Let's do a whale dance, everybody. Flip your tails up. Waves roll in, waves roll out. Now take some big breaths. That's it. Greg: Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo. Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo. When it's dark and you're home and fed Curled out snug in your water bed. Moon is shining and the stars are out. Good night, little whale, good night. Baby Beluga. Ah, Baby Beluga. With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun You'll soon be waking. Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea Swim so wild and you swim so free Heaven above and sea below You're a little white whale on the go. You're just a little white whale on the go. You're just a little white whale on the go. (The crowd of people applaud and cheer. Murray, Jeff and Captain Feathersword leave on side of the stage while Anthony leaves on another direction while taking off his whale-tail and taking Greg's whale-tail away.) Henry: (blubbering) Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for singing about my friend, Baby Beluga. Greg: Oh, Henry, that's quite a-right. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live in Concert songs